


By the Hands of a Mad Man

by ARTs_Ninja_Pal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Broken, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Death Fic, Mad Men - Freeform, One Shot, Scar, The boy who lived, Tragedy, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTs_Ninja_Pal/pseuds/ARTs_Ninja_Pal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thoughts of Harry James Potter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Hands of a Mad Man

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Death!fic. One-shot.

He never realised. 

He never bothered to look into it.

As I lie here. 

Bleeding and broken. 

Dying. 

Call it what you will.

I wonder what it would have been like had they lived.

But they didn’t. So I can’t. There’s no point really anyway. 

I’ll be meeting them soon enough.

 

I practically begged _EVERY. SINGLE. YEAR._

_He_ said I was safe there.

Here.

But I wasn’t.

I knew that. 

We all knew that. 

My friends. My family. 

Ron and Hermione. Mr and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny, the Twins. Sirius. 

They all knew vaguely what they did. 

But at least they tried.

To get through _his_ thick head.

But no. It wasn’t to be.

And nothing happened.

 

Not a single thing.

 

I’ll miss them. 

Of course I will.

But we’ll meet up again. 

One day. 

 

So here I am. Lying covered with a blue blanket. 

Hideous scar on my forehead.

Leaving this world, the same way my parents did.

By the hands of a mad man.

 


End file.
